In All The Wrong Places
by Wastelander-543
Summary: I have continued this story on wattpad. follow me wastelander543 Commander Acheron is given a task by the underground, get close to Erol find out about the dark eco warrior project. But what happens when you get a little too close? Who is the friend in the guard that Torn always talks about?
1. A sketchy Objective

**A/N:**  
**Welcome from glorious Haven city!**

**This is my first piece of fan fiction I have written and I'm a little bit nervous to be honest.**

**I am hoping you like, I have had this idea in my head for sometime so fingers crossed I got it on paper okay.**

**Let me know what you think Read and review I don't know how great my writing is but happy for improvement.**

**Happy reading, oh and I don't own any of the characters apart from my own Ocs.**

**Will try to update as often as I can.**

**Love wastelander543.**

Serena stared at the tiled wall, steam rose to the ceiling as hot water cascaded down over her. She knew she should get out of the shower eventually or risk running out of hot water again.

She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy white towel around herself and one for her hair.  
Wiping her hand on the mirror to rid it of condensation she stared at the blank face and sighed.

_Why did I agree to do this for Torn?_ She thought to herself.  
She began to do her makeup, not too much not too little enough to look seductive yet not trashy.  
She then dried her ebony mid-length hair and styled it in a simple bun with a few loose curly strands.  
She slipped on the little black dress with shoe string straps that showed just enough on the top and maybe a little too much at the bottom, resting a couple of inches above her knees. She pulled on a simple pair of black underwear and did the silver belt up in the middle of her dress.

She put on the sparkling crystal earrings her mother left her before she passed six years ago and smiled, hoping they would draw away the attention of the tattoos on her ears.

Then slipped on her prized possession a silver chain with a small shard of light eco crystal and felt it's warmth on her skin, almost getting lost in the memory of the man who gifted it to her.

"This is as good as it gets Sasha, Torn better be bloody happy I'm stupid enough to agree to his silly little scheme." She spoke to her golden muse who was weaving around her feet letting out chirps, demanding to be fed.  
"Alright, alright, I'll feed you hang on!"

Serena walked out of the bathroom down the hall to the kitchen the muse bouncing along the floor excited about their destination and almost tripping her over numerous times.  
She went to the cupboard and brought out the tin of meat and busied herself opening it and putting it in the muse's bowl.  
"Oh for goodness sake Sasha get off the bench you know better than that," Serena cried trying to push the fluff ball off.  
The muse didn't care she was happy to try and get in the bowl before it was placed on the ground.

Setting the bowl on the ground Serena went to the fridge and poured the muse a bowl of yakow milk and sat on the bar stool at the kitchen bench.

A beeping begin somewhere on the kitchen bench, Serena realised it was her communicator.  
"Oh where the bloody hell did I put that thing now? " She scrambled around on the bench finding it hidden under a stack of papers.

"Serena here," she answered.  
"Serena it's Torn, do you remember the plan?"  
"Of course I remember the plan, I wouldn't dress up like this if I didn't. "  
She gestured to herself then thought _why the hell did I just do that he can't see me! _  
"Just checking, remember get close to Erol and stay close to him, we need you to gain his trust to try and get more info on this Dark eco warrior program he is running."  
"I have heard Errol and Praxis talking about it but I haven't managed to get anymore info than what you have at current."  
"Serena your the commander of the Elite Guard, is it not your job to know what's going on inside the palace?"  
"Well yes, I know about ninety percent of what's going on, but I don't even think Ashelin knows and she's the Baron's daughter." She responded a bit taken aback.  
"Well just make sure you wear the little black dress and the heels we talked about and get close to Errol."  
Serena pondered this comment for a moment and then blurted out "Don't you think this is weird? "  
"Why would I think this is weird?" Torn responded, she could almost see the look on his face, a stern scowl with extra added emphasis of crossed arms.  
"Well, for one your my Commander outside of work when I'm doing odd jobs for the underground and," she paused for a moment and spoke in an awkward tone "your my ex Torn."  
Serena could hear Torn sigh on the other end of the communicator.  
"Of course I realise this Serena we went our separate ways over a year ago I haven't seen you in six months and a part of me will always care and still love you."  
Serena could feel the heat begin in her face and the pressure build behind her eyes her throat closed slightly.  
She would not cry! Besides it would take too long to redo her make up.  
"You will always have that special place in my heart, who else would be silly enough to do your nut job schemes?" She laughed holding back the tears.  
Although they broke up she would always remember him as her first love and remembering those words always brought back tears.  
_Get a hold of your self Acheron! _She just about slapped herself.  
"If you feel like you are in trouble use your emergency beacon and I will arrive personally to help you, please be safe Serena." He said it with true meaning as if he truly still cared for her like he did over the years they were together.  
"Thanks Torn, I will keep that in mind, now I'm going to go and meet Ashelin at the bar, we have a dinner date and some courage cocktails to drink!"  
"Be safe Serena." Torn said and he cut the line before she could respond, that was so typical of him.

Serena went to her room dragged out the silver strapped heels that she was sure were gathering dust and slotted them on.  
Her communicator rang again from the bed she just about tripped over in her heels and she reached for her communicator.  
"Serena here." She answered a bit gruffly.  
"Serena it's Ashelin, you still on for tonight?" She questioned with enthusiasm.  
"Of course I am, I'm gonna walk to the bar though it's only a couple of blocks and it's a warm evening."  
"Brilliant I'll see you at eight." She said excitedly and cut the line.

Serena had known Ashelin for six years since joining the guard at the age of fifteen and like most girls they became fast friends.  
Serena grabbed her silver clutch bag and made sure her pistol, security pass, communicator, and emergency beacon were in there.  
She slung it over her shoulder grabbed her keys off the coffee table in the lounge and gave Sasha a quick scratch behind the ear.  
" I'll be home late my little munchkin don't stay up."  
The muse purred and curled up on the couch.

Serena stepped outside into midtown and made her way up the street to the bar known as the Cheeky Minx.  
Every Thursday night was guard night. It was bound to be busy and bound to be full of drunk Krimzon guards letting off steam.  
Serena knew that Erol frequently visited this bar during guards night after his patrols ended at nine.  
Stepping up to the velvet rope lined entry way she was immediately stopped by the big balding bouncer.  
"Hey little lady no tatts no entry." He said gruffly, "you know what night it is right? " He pointed to his face and was referring to the tattooed faces of the Krimzon guard, however the elite guard only had tattooed ears and no tattooed face like that of the Krimzon. This was to protect their identity outside of their work, with their helmets on they looked like any other guard.  
"Of course I know what night it is," she squinted at his name badge "Greg!"  
She dug round in her clutch frustrated and handed over her security pass to the oaf and crossed her arms impatiently.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Commander Acheron, please go right ahead and put a couple of drinks on my tab please." He apologized profusely, stepped aside and let her in, she may have looked young and not like the Krimzon guard but Serena had worked hard to become the only female commander of the elite guard ever and at the young age of twenty one, it would still take some time to gather respect from her pairs.

Serena stepped into the dimly lit bar it was still early, so not quiet busy yet, smoke lingered in the air from the men and woman smoking.  
There was a war going on so she didn't blame most of them for being addicted to them, it was either cancer or death by metal head.  
It reminded her of Jinx, he was always puffing on a cigar even around live explosives, that man had a death wish.  
There was a low hum of chatter and a few outbursts of laughter, clinking of glass and the sound of music coming over the system with a dull beat.  
Tables scattered about filling up and booths lined the walls with low over hanging lights.

She walked to the bar and ordered a drink when two slender arms came up from behind her and grabbed her round the waist in a hug, pulling her back, a chin rested on her shoulder and a voice whispered into her ear.  
"Where have you been all my life sweetheart?" The words were spoken in a seductive whisper.  
"Oh for god sake Ashelin how many drinks have you had all ready? "  
"Only two and I was just testing you," she replied taking the seat next to Serena.  
The Red headed woman always kept a level head out on patrols and when working in the guard but always had a playful side especially when it came to her best friend.  
"Well I've been told to put a couple of drinks on that front bouncer's tab, so next rounds on him."  
Both woman laughed grabbed their drinks, ordered some food and headed to a table in the back corner of the bar where they could survey the room from a distance.

With a table out of the way the woman were able to converse more privately whilst the bar started to fill.  
They drank their drinks and ate their food whilst conversing about the good old times of being in the guard together.  
"So Ashelin how's Torn treating you? " Serena asked whilst holding in the jealousy monster. They had gotten together six months after they split she couldn't help but be a little bit grumpy.  
"He's been good, busy, but good, I'm sure that man never sleeps though," she sighed.  
"You know him though he lives for the underground. "  
Both woman chuckled at this.  
"So what random job has he given you, that would make you join me on guard night here dressed up like anyone would fall at your knees begging for some ? " Ashelin pondered interested in the other woman's response.  
"Well he's asked me to get closer to Commander Erol. " She whispered looking down at her knotted fingers that kept twitching nervously on the table.  
"What in the hell Serena! Everyone knows what Erol is like he's got a short temper and is known for his outbursts of rage, why the hell would Torn ask you to do such a stupid thing! " Ashelin said in shock.  
This made Serena lift her head and look Ashelin straight in the eye.  
"Dark eco warrior project. "

Ashelin let the words sink in for a moment.  
"So let me get this straight he wants you to get closer to Errol so that you can find out more about this dark eco warrior project? "  
"Correct," Serena replied with little confidence. "But how am I going to get the attention of the commander, I mean yes he kicks my arse when I haven't filled in the paperwork right and I see him every day but it has been like that for six years what I do?"  
"I don't think you have too, he's coming this way darling. "  
Ashelin pointed behind Serena and she turned in her seat to see that Erol had just walked in the door and was making a bee-line straight for them.  
He had his uniform of red and yellow, showing he was not only the Commander of the Krimzon gaurd but he was also the Commander of the elite and was her superior.  
He must have just come off patrol, his copper hair slightly messy from his helmet he sauntered over to the table.  
"Commander Acheron, I haven't seen your face in here for some time and with the Baron's daughter no less." He smirked to himself.  
"Commander Errol, I was just having a catch up with my dear friend Ashelin. This war keeps everyone busy so it's rare that we have the opportunity to catch up. " Serena retorted, but quickly changed her tone remembering Torn's words.  
"Commander Errol why don't you join us? " As she pointed to the empty seat next to Ashelin, who threw her a dirty look.  
"Now I don't want to impose ladies, I thought I'd say my quick hellos and leave you to it. "  
"Of course Commander. "  
"Now now Serena, we are out of hours call me Erol." He placed his hand on her shoulder smiled at the view he got from looking down her front and it sent a tingle up her spine as she looked up into his big amber eyes.  
"Now as you were," he snapped in a commanding tone he'd use for his troops making the ladies jump and straighten their backs as he walked to the bar and ordered what looked to be a whiskey on the rocks and went to join his patrol group in the booth in the corner.

"God, he can be an arsehole, I feel for you Serena, not only do you have to work with him but have to get close to him. " Ashelin pipped up after Erol had taken his spot and was out of ear shot.  
Serena poked out her tongue at Ashelin and and swirled her drink in the glass before swallowing the last mouthful.  
"I'm going to get us another round from the bar I'll be back."

Serena walked to the bar dodging the brawl that was currently happening in the middle of the floor, ignoring it as it was a common occurrence among the men and ordered the drinks.  
All the while Erol sat in the corner of the room watching her every move, nursing his whiskey and half heartedly listening to the conversation going on around him.  
He noticed the shortness of her dress, her long legs in beautiful heels, the way her Earrings drew the attention away from her ears and to her beautiful face.  
He could not help but notice her he took a drag on the cigarette and from that moment on he decided she was his.

"You realise Erol has not taken his eye off you since he sat down over in the booth right? " Ashelin pointed out.  
"Well I suppose Torn will be happy, I'm getting on with the mission objective, " she replied with a cheeky smile and a tone of sarcasm." Plus I don't know if it's the five or so drinks we have both had but he's not bad looking," she winked at Ashelin.  
"Well you have a point there, shit is that the time? " Ashelin looked at her communicator.  
"Eleven Torn's going to kill me I said I would have you out of the bar by ten."  
"Wait Torn wants us out of a bar by ten what is he our farther? I can hear him now, if you, ladies don't get your asses home by ten. " Serena said in a mocking voice.  
Both woman looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"You might be right though Ashelin, I think we should call it quits before neither of us can walk, and I have to walk home anyway."  
"Sure you will be fine walking home?"  
"Of course I will, I'm big enough and old enough to look after myself."

Both woman exited the bar and walked out into the open air. The cool breeze washed away the smell of smoke and seemed to sober them up quickly.  
Ashelin had a friend pick her up both woman said their goodbyes with hugs and promises to be better at staying in contact with each other.  
With a final wave from Serena, Ashelin's zoomer was off down the street in the fly zone towards the palace.  
Serena sighed and turned making her way towards home, as she turned her heel caught a lip on the path and she fell towards the road right into the oncoming path of a zoomer flying along in a no hover zone.

She screamed as a pair of large muscular arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the zoomer and was pulled back against a hard chest.  
She paused for a moment to catch her breath, only to have it taken away again as she turned and the shock was all over her face.  
She was stunned, one at almost being taken out by a drunk guy on a zoomer and two because the arms and chest belonged to none other than Commander Erol.  
"Shit! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, my heel caught on the concrete, and, and..." She stammered.  
"Shhh Serena it's okay." He pulled her close and stroked her back whilst the shock settled in and she adjusted to the fact that she was indeed safe.  
" God this must be the alcohol making me cry, haha what will people think when they see me like this? "  
"No one saw, look let me walk you home that was a close call and I can't let a woman walk home no matter how tough she thinks she is." Erol offered, tipping her chin up and giving her a smile.  
Serena wiped the tears away with her hand calming herself and responded.  
"Yes, thanks, I think that would be nice. "  
They both started towards her house and walked in peaceful silence with one another.

Halfway down the road Serena kept sneaking quick glances at Erol to actually make sure this was actually happening.  
He was quietly walking beside her back to her house.  
_Won't Torn be pleased_ she mused.  
She broke the silence with him, "so how goes the racing? "  
"Same as usual too easy, it grows boring when there is no real competition these days. "  
" I'll be honest, I never miss a race, I love it. "  
"I have a race next week maybe you could join me there and see the vehicles up close."  
"I'd like that." Serena smiled, they walked up the stairs to her front door.  
"Well this is me, thanks for walking me home Erol I apologise I was a bit of a mess alcohol and near death experiences don't go hand in hand very well. " She laughed a nervous laugh unsure of what to do next and leaned against the navy blue door to her house.  
Erol eyed her and stepped closer to her.  
"Serena we have known each other in and out of the war room, I know you feel something here but it's not professional for us to start something"  
"Wow way to shut a girl down, " she exclaimed. "was not what I was expecting, I thought this was the bit where the guy kissed the girl goodnight."  
He chuckled and stared into her grey eyes, they held this stance for sometime, Serena held a hitched breath in her throat and let it go not even realising she was doing it, he was so close to her she could just about reach out and touch him by lifting her arm ever so slightly.  
He smelt of leather from his uniform with a smell that was his mixed with cigarettes and whiskey, and she hated to admit it but she was beginning to like it.  
He reached out and tucked a piece of hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.  
"Silver suits you," He paused for a moment starting first at her eyes and then at her lips, time seemed to stretch as he stared at her and a million thoughts flew threw Serena's head.  
"Oh fuck, screw professionalism," he whispered.  
He grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her towards him with a sense of urgency and his lips met hers.  
She was shocked at first but soon become a custom to his demands.  
His other hand slid to her waist and pulled her close, her hands rested on his waist.  
He was demanding in his kiss but it was a feeling Serena hadn't felt since she broke with Torn, it was a kiss filled with passion and promised so much more.  
They broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.  
"Wow!" Serena laughed, " I wasn't expecting that."  
" Spur of the moment, Acheron." he laughed.  
Serena's clutch started to beep she ignored the communicator and let it ring.  
"You should get that," he gave her a kiss on the forehead. " Remember Acheron, six am, war room. " He turned and left she watched him leave into the night.


	2. Establish Comms

Serena put the code into her door and entered her small home.

One benifit of being a Commander meant she didn't have to live at the barracks with the rest of her troops.

The door closed behind her and she leant against it and slid to the floor as so many emotions went through her mind.

Erol had kissed her and not just a little peck on the lips it was full of passion, like he had been wanting to do this for a long time.

She had worked with him all these years and had never noticed, she touched her lips where he had kissed her.

Sasha had heard the door open and bounded over and the big muse made her self comfortable in Serena's lap whilst purring affectionately.

"Oh my god Sasha you are not a kitten anymore your like twenty kilos get off! "

She grumbled at the muse and tried to rub off the yellow strands of fur off her dress.

Her communicator went off again, she rifled around in her clutch and pulled it out.

"Serena are you okay? " Torn's voice came over the speaker worried.

"I'm fine I just got in the door."

"Good I want a debrief at seven pm sharp at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in the port tomorrow. "

Serena shuddered about going into that dive of a bar by the port.

"Roger that." And for once she cut the line.

Picking herself up she removed her shoes trudged to the bathroom, removed her jewelry and makeup, took off her dress and walked to the bed. Its soft pillows and throws looked so inviting l, she curled up under the blanket with her muse.

Serena awoke to the alarm, she stared at it groggily and evily, five am she rolled out of bed unceremoniously and that's when the pain hit her head.

Oh god she thought remind oneself never to go drinking with Ashelin again.

This was one killer hangover, Serena drunk very rarely and she had to deal with Erol and Praxis in the war room at six.

It was going to be a long day.

Busying herself with her morning routine making sure to get in some pain killers she then left the house and made her way to the palace, which was a short five minute walk.

A quick stop into the barracks to ensure the first set of patrols in and around the palace were in place she headed to the war room.

She could already hear the muffled yells of the Baron through the closed door.

If it was anyone else Serena would have turned on her heel and walked away.

She mentally prepared herself checked over her standard uniform of, black cargo pants, long knee high combat boots, yellow leather jacket with a black stripe up each arm and black tank top.

Her pistols were strapped to her thighs in black leather holsters, worn from years of use and her long black hair french plaited down her back.

The room went a little quiet, although she could still hear murmurs she picked this as a good time to enter and she swiped her security pass, the door slid open to reveal a darkened circular room with a table in the middle at waist height.

On the table was a three dimensional map of Haven city including the surrounding areas.

Erol had his arms on the edge of the table and Praxis was staring at the surveillance screens on the wall. "Nice of you to join us Acheron, " Praxis growled. "Now we are all here let's begin." He turned and nodded at Erol.

"Baron, we don't know how much longer the eco shields are going to hold out against these metal heads, ground troops are stretched and I don't have enough time to train recruits to keep replacing my men." Erol exclaimed.

"But has Vin not started the construction of the KG bots you ordered Praxis? " Serena asked the Baron.

" Construction is under way and I expect you to go and visit Vin today and give him a rark up, I didn't spend billions on that war factory for nothing. " He slammed his fist on the table and the map flitted out of focus for a moment. He had always had an anger problem after his accident.

The Baron had his face semi reconstructed with metal plates, his eye missing, along with his ear and half his nose, it was ironic becoming similar to what he hated most.

"The metal head armies have been stirring in the wastelands, reports from spies in Spargus have suggested mass migrations across the dessert. " Erol made a mark on the map to the west of the city.

"Toughen patrols along the western boarder." Praxis replied.

Erol went through his lists as Serena listened to him and Praxis converse.

She tried to listen but got lost in thought as most of the information shared didn't have anything to do with her, she almost felt her eyes glaze over.

"Acheron!" The baron barked, she immediately stood to attention.

"Yes Baron?"

"Since Commander Erol is stretched thin I want you to put Lieutenant Marshall in charge of day to day running of the guards in the palace and ammo dump, I want double guards for the prison cells and I want you to help Commander Erol with the new recruits training. "

"Of course Baron Praxis"

"Good now I have some private business to attend to, I expect reports on my desk by the end of the day. " Praxis then left in a hurry leaving the two commanders alone to plan their days.

Serena sat on the edge of the table with her tablet in hand and began shifting the positions of her troops around ensuring that the patrols matched what the Baron wanted.

Alpha teams had been working exceptionally hard this week where as Delta had been slacking and had slipped up a few times this week.

_Well looks like Delta have proved they need to be taught a lesson and will go on prison duty_ she thought to herself sliding the tiles into place.

_Although why the baron wants double the guards down there is interesting, he must be planning something,_ she took a mental note to report this to Torn later.

Once done she emailed it to Marshall and contacted him on the communicator to confirm.

He understood the Baron's plan and that he would be in charge today which left her to do the personal objectives Praxis had set for her.

Swinging her legs backwards and forwards she felt her leg bump into something.

She looked up and Erol was there, she hadn't noticed him move from the security monitors.

"So the great Commander Acheron is being dragged out of the palace to help train recruits?" He stared down at her questionably.

"I guess so its been some time working in the palace has become a bit of a bore at current, " she replied to him.

"Well let me take you out of your ivory tower, I hope you are ready to go hard on these recruits as I won't be pussy footing around with them. " He said with a tone of arrogance and cockiness.

Serena stood up at that moment starting to become irritated but suddenly realised she was about a foot shorter than Erol. She didn't care though she prodded him in the chest anyway.

"You think I would pussy foot around? I wouldn't be where I am if I pussy footed around with my troops so you better watch your mouth, I don't care if your my commanding officer, nobody insults me and my troops. " She spat out in anger at him. She worked hard with her troops and even harder to get where she was, the fact she could leave Marshall in charge was a testament to her abilities to train.

" Kitty has claws, I like." Erol purred with a smile on his face and stepped closer to Serena closing the gap between them.

He growled and picked her up and put her back on the table kissing her as he went, he was aggressive but not in a way that would hurt, he just knew what he wanted and he wanted her, so he took it.

Shock settled in at first but Serena soon relaxed and followed suit.

The way he tasted was intense and all she knew was she wanted more.

She didn't understand why the tension between them had started to turn this way but she gave in and went with it.

Erol was anything but gentle he was rough in his assault of her and he couldn't get enough of her, he slid his hand up her stomach, and she let out the smallest of moans in appreciation, he had almost reached his way to her cleavage when the door slid open and someone cleared their throat.

"Shit," he let out in a whisper, more frustrated and angry they had been interrupted.

Serena quickly jumped off the table and turned to see Ashelin.

"Wow! So I'm guessing something did happen between you two." Ashelin pointed at the two of them, at that moment Serena's face went red.

She could not believe she had been caught out, at least it was only Ashelin and not one of the other guards or worse Praxis.

"And you'll do good to keep your mouth shut about it!" Erol snapped, angry he couldn't continue. " I expect to see you, Acheron, at one pm to make introductions to the new recruits in the barracks, usual plan with introductions you know the drill. " He began to walk off but not before grabbing Serena's arse on the way out with a playful smirk on his face.

Both woman's eyes followed him out as he turned down the corridor to sort his troops out.

"What the hell Serena! I leave you for six hours and your already making out with him at work? What did he go home with you too last night?" Ashelin said shocked leaning against the table

"Ahhhhh no he didn't go all the way home with me, he walked me home after I tripped and almost got killed by a zoomer last night. "

"What? " Ashelin looked dumbfounded and couldn't believe it, "This sounds like some sort of story."

"Yes well I have to debrief with Torn later tonight you could come with me? " She asked expectantly, she hated going to Krew's bar, the man was a giant sleeze ball.

"Sure I'll meet you there, but right now my farther wants me to go with you to check in on Vin, also he wants us to go see the old soothsayer Onin in the Bazaar district. "

"Well if that's the case I'm driving I don't get to play in the hellcats too often these days. "

Ashelin threw the keys to Serena and they were off down to the hanger.

"Vin you arse open the god damn door! Or I'm gonna blast it open!" Serena yelled at the shut door to the power grid in the industrial area.

"All right, all right, as if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night." Mumbled Vin's voice through the door.

The stand off had been going on for five minutes with Ashelin leaning against the parked hellcat and Serena trying to coax Vin to open the door.

By coax, Serena meant yell, swear and threaten the man.

The man was such a mess most days since the war began he wouldn't let the door open to most people.

It had started with gentle cooing until a fuse tripped in Serena's temper and she let rip at Vin.

As soon as the door opened the woman stepped in.

"What gives Vin? " Serena asked the older man.

"You can't be too careful these days with the shield walls under constant failures and metal heads everywhere, how did I know your not metal heads? " He peered at them through beady eyes and his overly large spectacles.

"Cause we talk, you know for a genius you can be dumbarse sometimes." Ashelin stated flicking through the magazine she picked up off the desk.

"Look Vin, Praxis wants a status update on those KG bots." Serena started walking towards him and he started backing away.

"He's getting angry." She had backed him up against the control panel.

"It's also my arse on the line so give me good news." She poked him in the chest and glared at him.

He quickly turned and started typing into the control panel.

Serena leaned against it and folded her arms.

" The spider bots are on line and are ready to go into frontline use, the u86 bots, I'm still working out the kinks, I also have plans for blast bots." Exclaimed Vin jumping from one screen to another on the computers.

"Can you download the reports to my tablet and I can bring this to Praxis? " Serena asked.

"Yea sure give it here." He reached behind him not even looking and grabbed the tablet docked it and uploaded the report.

"Can you also give me the mine and drill reports for the eco wells?"

"Yes, yes it's getting dangerous out there my men keep getting attacked, the eco wells attract the nasty blood sucking creatures."

"I'll update the Baron, thanks Vin," Serena reached over the old man grabbed her tablet and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on Ash."

She sighed put the magazine down and waved to Vin.

"Bye Vinny boy, behave and don't let the metal heads bite."

"What?! " Vin screamed and hid under a desk.

Ashelin laughed and jumped into the hellcat with Serena and they headed to the Bazaar sector.

The woman parked the hellcat up just out of the area and walked in, the smells of good food and the bustle of people was always an amazement to Serena.

They reached the Soothsayer's tent and went in.

It was dimly lit with eco lamps glowing in the corners, incense hung in the air and an old blind woman sat cross-legged on her mat on the floor.

A colourful moncaw with a ringed tail landed on her hat and began to interpret the woman as her hands flitted quickly lit with eco.

" I am Pecker and this arrrck is Onin, she says it is a pleasure to see you again Ashelin and a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Serena."

The woman waved her hands and eco filled the room.

"Onin has a warning for the Baron, on the next full moon during the day a boy will fall from the sky in a streak of purple, he will be the Baron's downfall. "

"How is a boy meant to be the downfall of a great leader? " Ashelin scoffed.

"Shut up dimwit I'm telling the story here." Pecker ruffled his feathers.

" You girl, you are touched by light, be wary as you may help or hinder this boy who comes to our world." He pointed to Serena.

" I have no idea what you are on about I've never been able to channel eco." She laughed nervously.

All though she knew she was able to channel light eco she had kept it a secret most of her life. Eco channelers were frowned upon and sometimes worse banished to the wastelands, or had harsh experiments performed on them by the Baron's scientists.

"You have been warned, now Pecker says flock off I'm tired! "

He closed his eyes and tucked his head under his wing.

The woman went to leave when Onin grabbed Serena's arm and placed a bracelet in her hand patted her hand and shooed her away.

She quickly stuffed it in her pocket before Ashelin saw and went back to the hellcat.

The morning flew by quickly after getting back to the palace Serena uploaded and printed her reports and put them on Praxis' desk, checked on Marshall and had a quick lunch.

Looking at the time she made her way down to the new recruits barracks to give her introductions.

Walking into the big long open room lined with bunks either side, locker boxes at the ends of the beds, she watched the men and woman meander around laughing and conversing.

Not one of them took notice of her. She made her way to the other end of the room and waited for Erol to arrive.

"Commander on the floor! " One of the proceeding guards yelled before Erol walked in.

All the recruits scrambled to the front of their bunks and stood at attention, whilst Serena leaned against an empty bunk at the end.

"Psst stand up" said the man next to her.

She looked at him with a scowl and he quickly ignored her.

Erol walked down the isle till he came to her, he turned and faced her, he winked at her.

Let the fun begin she thought.

"Soldier why aren't you in correct dress uniform? "he barked.

" Cause I don't wanna," said Serena.

" What was that soldier?" He stepped closer so his face was an inch a way from hers.

" I... Don't... Wanna," she said slowly spelling it our for him.

The room was deathly silent as the whole barracks watched them.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, she grabbed his arm and twisted it away and flipped over him landing on her feet, now with Erol's hand in hers raised up high.

The whole room stared in amazement.

"Everyone meet Commander Acheron of the Elite Gaurd." Erol shouted.

" She will be helping me train you scumbags into worthy soldiers and if some of you are good enough maybe even an elite guard."

"Alright lads and lasses I want a sound off of your name from left to right down the hall and back up. I want you to sound off like you have a pair! Go! " Serena instructed the recruits and they began to sound of their names.

Erol leaned over to Serena and whispered in her ear.

"I never get tired of doing that."

She laughed and waited for the sound off to end.

Twenty eight new recruits, the numbers were getting worse it wouldn't be long and they would be drafting people into the ranks.

"Right men and woman your going start with the basics of how to keep this room clean and then it's time to run your first gauntlet of the training course." Erol commanded.

After teaching them how to live basic life, Erol took the troops to the course and watched their pathetic attempts at going through, trying to run it as individuals rather than as a team.

Serena sighed and turned to Erol,

" Do we show them how it's done? "

" Oh, I thought you'd never ask deary." Erol replied.

He blew the whistle he had and the troops stopped and returned sweaty and muddy breathing heavily.

"Right troops Commander Acheron and I have decided to give you a demonstration of how it is done."

They both walked to the start and began, they worked amazingly as a team helping one another up the walls over the logs under the barbwire and through the mud, across the bridges carrying logs up the ropes and finally splashing down one of the guidelines into the water.

They walked back to the troops and waited, their eyes were in awe of the two and let out a round of applause and cheer.

" Right troops pair up and work as a team to get through the course." Serena commanded.

After three hours of running drills the troop was working better and more coordinated.

"Right hit the showers dinner is in the mess hall at six sharp!" Erol yelled "Dismissed!"

The recruits ran back to the barracks for showers and food.

"Thanks for your help today Acheron."

"I don't think I had much choice since Praxis made me."

"Well I'm thankful anyway," he pushed her sideways a little as they walked.

" Oh did you just push me Commander Erol? "She exclaimed.

"Don't know what your talking about" he replied smiling.

"Your an arse Erol."

"And by what I felt earlier you have a nice one"

"What? " Serena exclaimed shocked.

They both laughed and walked into the palace.

"Erol where are your reports?! " The Baron snapped as they walked in, their laughter stopping suddenly.

"On your desk sir." Erol replied sharply.

"Good I need a word with you in the throne room at seven, don't be late!" The Baron stormed off down the hall.

"Wonder what's up his nose tonight, well I'm off home I have to get changed and meet some friends for dinner. " Serena said to Erol she turned to go but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, here's my personal number." He handed her a piece of paper

" Message me."

He gave her a quick chaste kiss and walked into the men's shower blocks.

Serena got home, got out of her gears and jumped in the shower washing the sweat of the day away, and the mud in her hair.

Getting out she got dressed into a pair of black jeans, knee length black boots, a black tank top and leather jacket.

She fed Sasha and grabbed her zoomer keys.

The ride over to the port was great she hadn't gotten her zoomer out in a while.

She had saved so hard to buy the custom hover bike and it was her pride and joy.

Tonight she had brought Sasha her muse with her who loved being on the bike with her.


	3. A Familiar Face or Two

The two walked into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

"I don't want your sort in my bar! " The fat man floated over in his hover chair, his skinny pale legs dangling below, his beady pig eyes squinted at Serena .

"I've paid my back taxes! "

Serena held her breath as he floated over to her, he smelt like a hip hog himself who had rolled in the sewer and was left in the sun for dead. Sasha growled at the man.

"Oh what a precious wee thing, Sig I need a scarf made of this muse eh. " Krew chuckled and his rolls wobbled with them.

"Touch my muse and you won't live lard boy!" Serena snapped and pointed her pistol at him.

" Alright, alright Sig get our guest a drink. Eh, on the house" he waved his chubby ringed fingers at the bar.

Serena walked to the bar and the tall dark man turned around. He wore metal head hides as amour, had a mechanical eye, his skin dark and also tanned from the wasteland sun.

Sig was one of Serena's long time friends and had known him from a young age from the wastelands.

"Hello cherries, now what would we like, of course this Wee cutie gets some milk. " He indicated to Sasha who had made her self at home on the bench.

He poured the muse a saucer of milk.

"Your a big softie aren't you Sig? " Serena asked him mockingly.

" Only a softy for Mar's creatures, now what drink were you after?"

"Vodka and orange please."

"Coming right up beautiful lady. "

He handed her the drink and she blushed.

He was a big flirt and he always knew what to say to get a blush out of her.

He began to pet the muse and scratch her chin and Sasha purred.

"Serena, " a raspy voice from behind her startled her.

She swiveled on the bar stool to see Torn, he still had his hair in those ridiculous dreads and still wore his red scarf and leather.

"Hey Torn," she jumped up and hugged him briefly, he still smelt like she remembered and squeezed him tight.

" God it's been so long, you look good Seri." He used her nickname.

" Could say the same about you Torn, lets grab a booth and we can debrief. " She walked to the booth and Sasha hopped off the bar and climbed in next to her.

Torn chuckled in his raspy voice. " I see you take that muse with you everywhere still."

Serena put her hands over Sasha's ears, " Don't say mean things about my cute fluff ball! I see you still smoke, I thought you quit? "

"Haha yea and the war has ended five minutes ago, tell me what you have doll I ain't got all night. " He demanded sharply.

Wow the vibe has definitely changed since we were together she thought.

" Well I am getting closer to Erol, he's given me his personal number and asked me to his race garage next week for the class one race. "

"Go on, " Torn waved his hand and took a drag on his cigarette as Sig dropped a tumbler of bourbon on the table in front of him.

"Well we were in the war room this morning and the Baron has asked me to ensure I double the guard in the prisons, as to why I have no idea and he didn't care to explain, cause as usual he is in a foul mood."

"Good I'll pass this onto the shadow, stick close with Erol Seri, we need to know more about what him and the Baron are up to with this Dark eco warrior project. "

"Alright you stick in the mud I'll get it done but you will owe me. " Her anger starting to show as her patience grew thinner with his demands.

" He hasn't gotten too, too close though has he? I know what he can be like and he can be rough. " He looked at her slightly worried.

"Look Torn, I can handle my own when needed, don't panic. " She was starting to remember how jealous Torn use to get.

"What has he done? "

"Nothing much," she said casually.

" Seri I'm serious if he's hurt one hair on your head. " He said slamming his fist on the table.

" Alright! Don't let the green monster out Torn, far out, we kissed, what, three times."

He didn't look too happy at this and took a swig of his drink.

"Well as long as its no more than that. "

"Alright you happy now?" She spat at him.

"Yes I am, now if you'll excuse me a beautiful woman just walked in."

"Ouch you jerk," Serena said coldly to him as he got up and greeted Ashelin with a kiss.

She watched and couldn't help feel a little sad.

"Hey there sugar don't look so down. " Sig said as he picked up Torn's empty glass. She hadn't realised that it was so obviously displayed on her face.

"Chin up, baby, your a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you."

She placed her hand over his and squeezed it, "Thanks Sig, your a real sweetheart, but I best be off, I'm sure I'll see you shortly."

She got up from the bench seat gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the bar with the golden muse on her heel.

"Serena wait! " She heard Torn shout but she ignored it and didn't say a word as she held back the tears of frustration and hurt that threatened to fall and got on her zoomer, Sasha jumped up on her and draped herself over her shoulder and they took off, just as Torn exited the bar to see them take off.

The memories had come flooding back of her and Torn.

It had only been a year since they split but they hadn't seen each other in over six months.

They had been together for three years before then and were close in and out of the guard together.

They were in the same recruitment lot, had been on many missions together.

He had decided things were too hard after the battle that closed of part of the city leaving many innocents to die, he dropped out of the guard for the underground, after the fall of old town now known as dead town. Serena almost felt like a part of Torn was left outside those walls, the one who cared and laughed.

They couldn't be seen to be together for fear of him being found and exposing the underground, then six months later after things had settled and the people started to forget, he got together with Ashelin, which was a kick in the teeth.

She never got angry at Ash over it but

seeing him drop everything to greet Ashelin in such passion had hurt and the built up emotion and frustration spilt over.

She didn't want them to see her cry the angry tears, the wind felt good on her face as she made her way home, she put her zoomer away and went inside the ever faithful muse on her heel.

Not knowing what to do she began to tidy around the house the odd sniffle getting the better of her.

She picked up the clothes in the bathroom when something clattered onto the tiled floor.

She picked up the bracelet that Onin had put in her hand, she inspected it, it had multiple metal precursor beads on a chain each,with the precursor symbol for each type of eco, it also had the old seal of the house of Acheron on it with a small light eco crystal embedded into it and it glowed when Serena touched it.

Serena knew her family had been one of the great families hundreds of years ago.

The rumor is that Gol and Maia Acheron had toiled in dark eco and became twisted and mentally deranged and tried to flood the world with the eco to rule it and shape it in their own image.

The ancient texts also said they were dark eco warriors and sages.

She put the bracelet on and felt the crystals warmth and remembered she had Erol's number in her pocket she fished it out and put the clothes in the laundry.

She took the peice of paper with her to the living room plonked herself on the comfy black leather couch with fluffy cushions to match.

She got out her communicator and entered in Erol's details.

She hesitated and then messaged him.

Serena: _Hey Erol this is Serena._

She waited for a couple of minutes staring at the screen. No reply so she got up and made herself a coffee.

She came back and sat on the couch tucked her legs under and picked up the book she had been trying to get through for a month.

Just then her communicator buzzed on the table startling Sasha curled up at the end of the couch.

She picked up the communicator and pushed the message icon.

Errol: _I was wondering when I'd hear from you..._

Sernea: _Well I couldn't seem desperate now could I?_

Errol: _Well I could give you something to be desperate about._

Serena almost dropped her communicator in her coffee after that last message.

Serena: _Well I am desperate to see you race in the class one races next week, I want a personal tour of your race garage._

Errol: _Don't worry my dear you shall see it all in due time._

Serena: _Well I can't wait._

Errol: _Good I'm looking forward to, I will be out of town for the weekend the Baron has us going after some precursor artifact._

_Meet me on Sunday afternoon at the barracks at four x_

Serena:_ See you at four and be careful x_

Serena's communicator rang in her hand she answered it.

"Serena here," she said dryly.

"Serena it's Ashelin are you okay? " She asked concerned.

"I'm just peachy Ashelin," there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry but I forgot how much of a jerk your boyfriend could be. " She said a little bit grumpily.

" I know he can be a jerk but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh I'm sure he was, just to spite me." She sighed.

" Well forget him, I want to know how you and Erol are getting on, you two would make a great power couple you know. " She said matter of factually.

"Ashelin you know you shouldn't be encouraging it further than me getting his trust enough to be let in on this Dark eco warrior project."

"Ah screw what Torn says he just doesn't like other people playing with what was once his. "

"Wow coming from you Ashelin."

" He doesn't own you Seri don't let him get to you, I'll have a word with him for you and you can bet that next time he sees you he will have an apology lined up for you."

She laughed at her friend, "thanks Ash that does make me feel a whole lot better."

"Well I look out for my bestie."

"Oh um Erol asked me to meet him at the barracks after he gets back from his mission over the weekend."

"Ooo you should so go!"

"Well I'm gonna"

"Okay girl, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure your okay, love you see you on Monday"

"Love you too Ash, night."

"Night."

The line went dead.


	4. So it Begins

Serena spent most of her weekend milling about the house, she cleaned and scrubbed from top to bottom.

She had woken to a message from Errol on her communicator sent in the early hours of the morning.

Erol:_ I count the hours till I can see you again, have a good day x_

She smiled when she read the message and could not believe that everyone thought Erol was a man just filled with hate.

Yes he did have a bit of a temper but what Commander doesn't.

Serena herself was a victim of loosing her temper at her troops, why just last week she lost her temper at Warrens who had managed to misplace his pistol, that man ran laps until his feet bled and he remembered where his pistol was.

She decided to message Erol back.

Serena: _Be safe out their today I don't wanna have to take your job x_

She pocketed her communicator and decided some range practise was needed and decided to visit Tess over at the ports and see if she had any new gadgets.

Serena and Tess got on like peas in a pod the tall blonde loved her weapons and was constantly tinkering away on one project or another.

If you didn't know her personally you would think she was just another dizzy big boobed blonde.

"Oooo Serena I have not seen you in a long time, are you here for some target practice?" Tess asked in her super excited voice, almost jumping for joy, she ran up to Serena and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you too Tess." Serena untangled herself from Tess' hug.

"Well I have a new yellow eco MOD for your blaster I'd love for you to try, increased accuracy, long range projectiles with enough punch to knock through a metal head, you keen? "

"Ahhhhh are we in the middle of a war?Of course I'm keen, who wouldn't be? " Serena almost loved nothing more than playing with new gears.

She attached the yellow eco canister and MOD to her blaster and went out onto the gun range.

Tess' voice came over the comms speaker, " now Serena this is a new course I designed, the dummies will pop up and move along sliders, good luck! "

Serena heard the bell go off and took aim.

The first target popped up, it was shaped like a metal head, she quickly disposed of it and made quick work of the ones that took two shots to knock down.

As she progressed the targets were coming in hot and heavy, she was impressed at the rate of fire, the easy light trigger pull with little travel and the small amount of recoil to the rifle.

"I'm impressed Tess." Serena shouted over the next shot.

She continued down the lanes making it look like a walk in the park hitting the metal head boards and missing the civilian shaped ones.

She finally made it to the end and the buzzer went off and the door opened out from the range.

"How'd I do Tess?" Serena asked feeling the adrenaline pumping through her.

"Amazing and I'm really impressed with how that bad boy handled, keep the MOD you earned it by smashing the course record on your first attempt. " She was taking notes on her tablet as she was walking.

"Thanks Tess that's really kind of you" Serena was smiling from ear to ear, "Do you mind if I give it a couple more goes? " She asked Tess hopefully.

"Go for it babe, I want to tweak a few things on some gun mods I'm doing, have fun. "

Tess went into the back room and Serena reentered the course.

After a few more rounds she thanked Tess and went home to relax for the evening and hope that sleep would come easy.

For once Serena had something to look forward to.

Erol would be back tomorrow and she couldn't wait to go see him, he was becoming her personal addiction.

She still couldn't work him out, she had seen him multiple times have it out at someone for the slightest mistake, he didn't tolerate shit, even she had felt his wrath over the years.

Serena decided a shower, a good meal, and bed were the only suggestions to her over thinking brain and cuddled up with her muse and dreamt of Errol.

The following afternoon Serena headed down to the barracks to wait for the troops to come back in from their mission.

It was half three so she decided to have a quick session in the gym whilst she was waiting.

She did a routine of yoga to stretch out the tension and relax some muscles and then waited at the

main office, went over some paperwork and checked her watch it was four fifteen.

Erol said to meet him at four and Serena was beginning to worry.

She went down to the transporter hanger and spoke with the unit on patrol.

"Briggs, where's the unit that was meant to have come back from the wasteland?" Serena asked looking at the screens.

"Comms came in about half an hour ago Commander Acheron, they should be here in the next twenty. " Briggs replied. "Comms didn't sound too good mam, sounds like there are some heavy casualties, the med teams are going to meet the transporter as it lands and med vac anyone who needs it. "

"Good work Briggs, do you know if they recovered the artifact as well? "

"Yes they have mame."

"Good organise the transport team of the artifact and also organise a mop up crew that transporter will need to be operational by tomorrow morning." Serena said, trying to keep her mind preoccupied so it didn't worry and think the worst, what better way than to throw herself into work, directing and giving commands to the ground crews.

She paced up and down the hanger, she looked up and could see the transporter coming in on the horizon.

She waited patiently and as it came closer she organized the teams into position to extract the injured quickly and get the transporter online again.

The large red craft flew in, changed the thrusters to hover and landed and cut the engines.

The back door opened with a hiss and commander Erol walked out and started organising the men who were injured to be stretchered to the med wing and then directed the artifact to be extracted and stored.

The large precursor metal object was taken on a hover dolly and transported to be inspected.

Serena just stood waiting patiently whilst everything went with smooth precision accuracy.

She watched Erol, he looked tired from his mission, she walked over cautiously not wanting to cop any of his angry outbursts he'd been having for the last fifteen minutes.

She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and his face changed from being angry and assertive to a moment of relief.

"Serena you came, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Of course I'd show who else would have had all these troops organized?"

Serena gave him a smile. "Come you need to get tidied up," the hanger was empty so she grabbed his hand and he pulled her back into a hug, his chin resting atop her head.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and he flinched and hissed a little.

Serena drew back her right hand and it was red and covered in blood.

"Erol your hurt." She whispered.

"It's fine." He said weakly wobbling on shaky knees.

"Erol it's not fine. " The worry was plain on her face.

Erol suddenly dropped to his knees unable to stand.

"Briggs get over here and help me get Commander Erol to the med bay!" Serena yelled to him.

He ran over and each of them put one of his arms over their shoulders and carried him to the med bay to a private room, putting him on an empty bed.

"Thanks Briggs I can take it from here."

"I could of walked myself," Erol snapped.

" I'm sure you would still be crawling here Erol." She poked her head around the door looking for med staff, but everyone was busy.

"Looks like I'm going to be patching you up everyone's busy. " Serena popped back in the room, she knew what she was doing she had patched up enough men out in the field.

She grabbed some gloves and put them on, wheeled over the trolley next to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine just get on with it!" He snapped, probably more from the pain then at her.

She got him to lift his arm and could see the slash down his right side.

It was a good thirty centimeters along his ribs.

She took off his armour panels and grabbed the shears off the trolley

and began to cut down the seems of his top.

He chuckled. " You could of at least brought me a drink first before you begin undressing me." He smiled at her as she managed to get his shirt off.

" Haha Erol, now sit still or this is going to hurt more than it needs too."

Her brow knitted together in concentration as she cleaned the wound whilst Errol put on a brave face, she could tell he was in agony but wouldn't let it show.

"This is going to need a few stitches there is only so much green eco can heal. " She stated "I'll inject some locals along your side to numb some of the pain.

She grabbed a local anesthetic and injected it along the sides to numb it she gentle prodded a few areas with her gloves and asked if he could feel it.

He shook his head so she began suturing it, pulling the needle in and out though the wounds to make a nice clean line down his side and tied it off.

She took off her soiled gloves and took his ruined shirt and put it in the bin next to the bed.

She put on a fresh pair of gloves and cleaned the wound again.

She grabbed a handheld mirror.

"Check it out, not bad if I don't say so myself." She smiled looking proudly at her handy work.

"Not bad you would of made one hell of a field medic. "

" I was trained as one but got sick of hearing the screams of men as I had to field amputate limbs for med vacs." She shivered. " Let me just patch it over and put a water tight cover over it and you can get the rest of yourself cleaned up. "

She applied a green eco patch to the wound and put the water tight bandage on.

"With the eco the stitches should desolve and leave a nice scar to add to the rest by tomorrow, nice tattoo by the way." She indicated to his back, where an intricate design of metal heads and Krimzon guards fought one another teeth and claws, armor and weapons, the details were intense and it almost appeared as though they were real.

Serena found herself reaching out and running her hand over it, she could feel the lines of the scarred skin from the needle.

She felt Errol tense for a brief moment and then relax under her touch.

"I got it after securing my position as commander." He murmured to her.

He got up off the bed and grabbed a towel, leaving her sitting on the bed, her hand dropped.

"I'm going to clean this off," he gestured to himself, "unless your coming to join me? " He queried with a cheeky smirk on his face, Serena blushed.

" Nice try Erol, go get cleaned up I'll get some clothes for you."

" Your loss." He laughed and entered the shower room attached to the private room.

Serena busied herself getting a change of clothes for Erol.

She gave the charts she had written up for Erol to the doctors and got them to administer some pain meds.

By the time she got back Erol was sitting on the bed in a towel waiting for her.

"I wondered where you went too." Be said to her as she dumped the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Well I thought a change of clothes would be needed and a few pain meds," as she shook the cup with the pills in.

Erol got changed while Serena busied herself on the opposite side of the room in the sink getting some water for him to take his pills.

He came up behind her quietly and snaked his arms around her waist, Serena was very aware of Erol's presence and he grabbed the glass of water from her hand.

"Thanks. " He said and took his pills.

He tried to grab the heavy armour plates and found he could barely lift them.

" Let me take that unless you want to pop all your stitches and make me undress you again? We will put these back in your locker then, I'm taking you home as your in no way suited to be in control of a zoomer." She grabbed the plates of armour and slung them over her arm.

They walked to the lockers and she placed Erol's armour in and headed to her zoomer.

She got out the keys and jumped on.

"Nice ride." Erol admired the zoomer .

"Thanks I've been working and saving for it for years. "

Erol climbed in behind Serena she put her driving goggles on and started the zoomer up.

She could feel his thighs against hers and his hard chest pressed into her back as his arms came in behind and under her arms to hold on around her waist.

She tensed a bit and relaxed after she hit the throttle and they were off.

The zipped in and out of the traffic Serena laughing as she went as fast as possible, Erol closed his eyes at a few close calls but was enjoying it.

She could feel his laughing against her back, he lent near her ear, " I just had a narrow escape I don't think we both need to end back up in the infirmary."

She just laughed and took them faster.

They both arrived at Erol's apartment and walked up the stairs.

Serena was nervous but blurted it out as she got to the door.

" Do you want me to help with dinner? You have been through a bit this weekend"

She quickly put her hands over her mouth and could kick her own arse for letting that slip.

" Shit that was so rude," she exclaimed and blushed.

"It's fine Acheron, I could do with the company and a hand, I really don't want to pop these stitches."

He unlocked the door and it slid open.

"Come in, I don't bite." He paused, "unless you want me too. " He said flirtasously.


	5. A Stab In The Back

**A/N: Wow! My longest chapter so far and one of the harder ones I found to write it drags a bit but has a great ending, I promise the story is going to get a bit darker.**

**Happy reading lovelies if you have any thoughts please let me know, I am happy for constructive criticism.**

**Love wastelander543 xxx**

Serena followed Erol into his apartment.

The house was simple with very little decoration, if anything it looked like it was hardly lived in.

Erol hung his keys up and took Serena down the hall to the open planned living and kitchen.

A modern white leather couch sat in front of an open gas fire place with grey cushions and a white faux fur rug on the floor.

Above the fire sat a television and a mantle with a few odds and end trinkets and photographs in frames.

Serena inspected them, most depicted Erol in his years of service to the guard with important figures such as commanders and the Baron.

Erol put himself on the couch turned on the TV and petted the seat next to him.

Some anchor woman from the news droned on about eco levels and prices in the back ground as she joined him.

"So," Serena said nervously, " how's the pain levels? "

"Pretty good actually I'm rather surprised you could do such a good job. "

"Hey, I don't just sit around and do nothing in my ivory tower as you call it." She prodded him in the chest as she said it.

Erol laughed at the comment.

"Well I'm more than happy to save you from your ivory tower any day, the Baron does want more elite guard to start having a presence on the streets."

"Is this so? Well I may just have to have a word about this with the Baron myself, it's the first I'm hearing of this." She said seriously " It would be good to get out of the palace and get out and about in the streets again."

"Good, as I have a few objectives that could use your expertise."

She smiled at him it was nice to have someone that she could speak to on her level, who she didn't almost have to watch what she said and could relate too.

"Well since I'm here to help you for the night why don't I see what's in the fridge and I can put together some food for us?" Serena asked him getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

" Of course I'm sure there is plenty in their. " Erol replied and flicked through the channels settling on some NYFE racing.

Serena busied herself in the kitchen rummaging around the cupboards finding the various utensils she required to make them a meal.

She found Yakow steaks in the fridge, as well as lettuce, carrots, cheese, onions and tomatoes.

She began cooking the steaks and began cutting the vegetables to make a salad.

"Your a bit of a whizz at this aren't you?" Erol said from his spot on the couch.

"Well I'm an only child and lived with my mother, she was always busy working so from a young age I taught myself to be able to cook." she said adding the carrots to the bowl.

"Do you visit her often? " Erol asked curious to know more about the woman cooking him food in his kitchen.

" No I visit her grave once a year in Spargus and bring her, her favorite flowers. She passed away when I was fifteen. I had no job and couldn't stay where I was so I got all the money I had and brought a one way ticket to Haven City to start my life as a guard."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mother, I didn't really know mine either she died when I was younger, my farther was a Lieutenant in the guard so I saw him very rarely and was put into boarding schools. " Erol replied, watching Serena work away in the kitchen, he thought she suited being in his home behind that counter quiet well.

They continued the small chatter back and forth until an important race in Kras City came on and Erol became completely lost in it.

_That man sure does love his racing_. She thought to herself.

Serena finished the steaks added dressing to the salad and served it on crisp white plates at the black granite kitchen bench, there were four black bar stools tucked under the bench.

She pulled one out for her and one out for Errol.

"Come on you, racing can wait food is more important," Serena told him, he looked up from the television.

"Oh sorry, I tend to get a bit involved sometimes. "

She laughed at him, "Don't most men?"

"Well not all men and not always."

He reached up into a cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses, and pulled out a bottle of red.

He handed the bottle to her.

"I'll let you do this part, I don't want to pop the stitches."

Serena grabbed the bottle and uncorked the wine and poured them a glass each and left it on the bench.

"A toast to a beautiful lady, and a new partnership between commanders." He said. The glasses clinked and they both started to eat their meals,

"Okay, we have to do this more often this is amazing!" Erol told her, she stopped eating with her fork halfway to her mouth and stared at him.

"What? It's just a simple meal. " She told him.

" Well it's delicious and I wouldn't mind doing this more often. "

" Are you asking me out commander Erol? " She gave him a sideways glance, secretly she was jumping around excitedly in her mind.

" I might just be, so what do you say? "

He looked hopeful at her, she couldn't say no, not only would Torn kick her arse she would kick her own arse, she had always had a soft spot for him over the years.

"Let me think for a moment," she teased. " Yes."

He dropped his fork and kissed her.

She giggled like a teenage girl and grabbed her wine and took a sip and they continued on with their meal.

Errol and Serena sat on the couch together, arm draped over her shoulders and she cuddled into his left side, watching the racing in Kras.

There was a sound coming from the office suit in the corner, Errol's holographic communicator was ringing.

He got up walked over and answered it.

"Errol, I need you and Acheron in the war room six am!"

The Baron's face had appeared and spat out angrily. "I have objectives for the both of you this week, where is Acheron anyway she hasn't answered her communicator!" The Baron seemed especially irritated tonight.

" Ahhhhh she's here with me, we were going over a few plans for the new recruits," he lied.

"Don't worry about that, I have sorted that problem, Ashelin will take over training the recruits. Acheron I know your there I want you in the war room at six am as well."

" Yes Baron Praxis," she piped up from the couch.

"Good dismissed!" He shouted and the line went dead.

Erol joined Serena on the couch again, he put on a movie and they watched in silence not wanting to deal with work until tomorrow.

Halfway through Serena"s eyes fell heavy and she could barely keep them open as sleep consumed her with her head rested on Erol's lap her hair splayed out.

He stroked her hair as she slept she looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her.

He admired her beauty and was finally happy that he was hers, he had wanted her for a long time it had always been a bit of an obsession, he would find any excuse to bump into her when he was at the palace.

He knew her schedule in and out where she would be at what time of the day.

Now he had her he would make sure no man got to her and he would keep her his.

He continued to stroke her hair as his eyelids grew heavy and he too fell asleep on the couch with her.

It was early morning Serena checked her watch, four am.

_Four am shit, I forgot to feed Sasha oh man she's not gonna be happy last time I had to buy a new couch cause she shredded it!_

Serena thought as she then realised she was lying on Erol's lap.

She went to sit up in a hurry startling him awake.

"Shit you scared me, what's wrong? " He asked her sounding groggy, reaching for a non existent pistol.

"I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep it's four am and I forgot to feed my muse."

"You have a muse? "

"Yes one who gets very pissy at me if I don't feed her, she shredded my couch last time. " She told him.

"Well why don't you grab a shower here first before setting off save time? The bathroom is just off my bedroom. " He wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sure why not." She said and went off the way Erol had told her down the hall.

She found the room easily enough, the room again looked like it was barely lived in, there was a bedside cabinet either side of the large bed that seemed to dominate the space, a black leather chair and a window the full size of the room, the whole room also smelt of Erol.

She walked across the room to the bathroom, it was huge with a separate shower and a big spa bath, she found a towel on the shelf and started the shower and closed the door to the bathroom.

She undressed, hung her towel on the frosted shower door and got into the warm stream of water.

She washed away the stress of yesterday, turned the water off and wrapped the fluffy towel around her and opened the door.

"Precursors, you don't sneak up on people like that!" Serena said as she found Erol sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Sorry the door wasn't locked, I wanted you to check over the wound before you left. " He pulled off his shirt and lifted his arm.

She smiled at him, filled the hand basin with warm water and grabbed a face cloth and wet it.

She sat on the edge of the bath next to him and began by easing the first adhesive bandage off and cleaning the residue off his skin as she went.

She finally got it off after much cursing and removed the eco pack.

All that was left was a red scar that was a little tender.

"There all gone and healed nicely just like I said. " She told him, smiling and couldn't help but notice the tattoo on his back again. The way it moved with his muscles.

He wasn't a body builder by a long shot but he definitely had all the muscles in the right places. She mused to herself.

She blushed when he caught her staring.

"Something on your mind Acheron?"

"Nope, I better get dressed and get going." She stammered embarrassed she had been caught.

What is it about this man that makes me feel like a blithering teenager again?

Serena got up off the bath and bent over to pick up her clothes.

"I'm definitely getting a nice view here." He chuckled and walked up behind her and grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

He nuzzled into her neck and bit her ear " and I like it." He whispered, sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

He kissed along her neck to her shoulder, she couldn't help but let out a gasp, especially when he pushed into her.

He chuckled and held her close breathing in the vanilla soap she had used, he didn't think he would ever forget that smell.

He spun her around in his arms and pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her passionately.

He stopped suddenly resting his forehead on hers, both parties breathing heavily.

"As much as I'd love to finish what has been started, I don't want to piss the Baron off by being late, and if we continue I don't think we would make it into work. " He chuckled.

"Well you better have a cold shower." She said as she ran her hand over his chest feeling the muscles tense.

He grabbed her hand sharply, but kissed it gently and then kissed her.

"Alright a cold shower it is I'll see you shortly anyway."

He hugged her and she left to his room to get dressed and to see what disaster had been left in her home.

Errol undressed turned on the shower to cold and jumped in.

_How is this woman having such an affect on me so soon?_

Serena got to her apartment and opened the door she walked into the living room to see Sasha out like a light on the back of the sofa.

Her ears soon pricked up when she heard her owner walk in.

Serena got closer to the couch only to find that Sasha had destroyed the cushions.

There was fluff everywhere.

"What the, nope, breath, I have not got time for this! "

She ignored the mess went to the kitchen fed the muse gave her a pet and left for the war zone of her house for the War room of the city.

Arriving at the palace in her uniform she entered the war room where chairs had been set up around the holo-map.

She took one and waited, the door opened a moment later and Commander Errol walked in, she stood to attention.

"At ease Commander Acheron." He winked at her, Serena stood there with her mouth open not knowing what to do when the Baron walked in.

"Get that stupid look off your face girl!" The Baron snapped.

Her and Erol both stood to attention.

"At ease, please be seated." He pointed to the empty chairs.

" I brought both of you here today as there have been some advances on some important plans, first off, the full moon is meant to be this week from Commander Acheron's report it seems that the boy will land in our midst and he will be the perfect specimen for our experiments, we have use of these eco channellers, he is meant to be quiet gifted at it too. " The Baron spoke like Serena should know what was going on.

" I heard what the old woman had to say, but what do you mean by specimen? " Serena asked him nervously hoping to deter his mind set of eco channellers.

" I have begun an experiment to try and improve our soldiers against these metal heads and I believe I know the way." The Baron began. " You of all people will have heard of the ancients Gol and Maia Acheron?"

Serena eyed him suspiciously. "Of course I do they were mad with power and were killed."

"Not before they harnessed enough dark eco to become dark warriors."

"I don't know if I like where this is going." Serena mumbled.

The Baron got up from his seat and walked right up to Serena with anger on his face.

He got within an inch of her face, she could feel the warmth of his breath "you will like what I tell you to like commander!"He yelled and then Serena felt the sting and clack of her teeth as she was backhanded and came off her chair to the ground.

She spat the blood out of her mouth and watched as he began to pace around the table, hands behind his back.

" I want you and Commander Erol to be patrolling the streets with extra troops. Our sources have indicated that this boy will be found in the industrial area when the time comes, I have had my men extract as much information out of the blind old hag as possible." He marked out the point on the map.

"Commander Erol I want you to take Commander Acheron on patrols, Acheron I want you in reds not yellows as punishment for your stupid comments. You are to assist Erol where and when needed, I need experts in the capture of this boy. We also need to be keeping an eye out for that other brat I don't want the people of Haven getting ideas of trying to put that kid on the throne. "

" Yes sir," they both said at the same time.

"Erol, are the prison blocks ready to take our guests?"

"Strengthening has been done to the cells that require it, the lab has been set up as well to begin experimentation." Erol told him.

"Good, I want this to begin as soon as possible. Acheron ensure that those who don't abide by the rules when your on patrol are arrested and sent to those cells immediately, I want the public scared to ensure my rule continues."

"Yes sir," she responded quickly.

"I want this boy so you better not fail me!" With that the Baron walked out the room.

"Well that was not very informative. " Serena mumbled as she wiped what remaining blood had come from her mouth.

She could feel the bruises on her cheek already, _great now I'm gonna look like I had my arse handed to me just because the Baron has a short temper,_ she thought.

"You know the Baron, he keeps to himself and only shares what he needs too." Erol replied, she knew he was keeping something from her.

" Anyway let's go get you kitted out in reds and we can begin our patrols. "

"Right, I know your keeping something from me mister and I will find it out." She crossed her arms.

"All in due course dear, now stop pouting and get your arse moving." He growled.

She sighed got up from the chair and followed Erol down to the armory.

" For the next few days you won't be known as Commander Acheron we can't let out your elite guard so you will be known as Lieutenant Reynolds.

It will still give you the authority to keep the troops in check and give them a wake up call when they need it."

" I can see reasoning behind that, "

" Secondly that means helmets."

"Argh fine, I hate those helmets, do the precursors hate me? "

She groaned.

"No they don't hate you, but it's part of uniform and my troops wear uniform, you have five minutes to suit up Acheron and we are off. " He demanded and went and got ready.

Serena pulled on the bulky armor plates and boots, French plaited her hair and put her helmet on.

The on board system in the helmet booted up.

A mono toned woman's voice came over the ear piece.

"Systems online, configuring view."

The eye panels adjusted and Serena could see clearly.

"Configuration complete, welcome Commander Acheron to the on board Krimzon Guard system, all human functions nominal."

She went to the weapons rack, picked up a knife to strap to her uniform then grabbed one of the heavy rifles.

They were more of a eyepiece the bigger the scarier according to the Baron.

"Five minutes is up Reynolds!" Yelled Erol, she quickly inspected the rifle and went and joined him.

"Good you wouldn't even know it was you under there, communications all working good? "

She clicked a button on a side panel of her helmet and the radio chatter began in her ear.

"All systems working and nominal. It feels like for ever since I've had to be fully suited, FYI these things are not bloody comfortable, or light! "

"You will get used to it, come along I want to introduce you to the patrolling troop. "

They left the palace for the patrol post.

"Commander on deck! " One of the men yelled among the rucas.

All the men stood to attention at once.

"At ease gentleman, we have an important week ahead and our patrols this week will be mainly focused around the industrial sector of the city."

One of the men groaned.

Errol snapped, "Parker! Fifty now!"

"Shit!" the man known as Parker said as he placed his rifle on the ground in front of him.

"Sixty!" Errol yelled, and Serena watched as the man began to do push ups.

"Now men this is Lieutenant Reynolds, she will be in charge when I'm not around." He pointed to her.

" I want you to break up into your teams of two and head out at ten minute intervals towards the industrial sector, we need to be keeping an eye out for that royal brat, reports have sighted him a couple of times with an old man in the area and also keep me informed of any suspicious activity in the area, fall out! "

Errol turned to Serena.

"You are with me," he began to walk off and she followed suit.

The day seemed uneventful, it consisted of keeping an eye on the people of Haven City, they seemed to ignore the Krimzon Guard as much as possible.

Listening into boring radio chatter on the earpiece and walking with Erol.

There didn't seem to be any type of activity going on at all.

The day went on and clouds began to appear over the city giving it an even more depressing feel than it already had.

The weight of the armor was becoming to grow tiresome but she trudged on like the rest.

Suddenly Serena's earpiece went off, "Commander Erol, we have a situation in sector four, I've detained one male wielding a knife, man was crazy stabbed Murphy we need med attention."

"Rodger that Davids, hold position, myself and the Lieutenant will be there ETA five minutes. " He said to his earpiece. "Looks like we might have some fun after all. " his grin showed the more twisted side of Erol that seemed to enjoy the violence.

They both ran to sector four, rounded the corner to see chaos, a group of guards surrounding Murphy.

The man who appeared to be the knife wielder was detained in handcuffs against a wall, held there at gun point.

"Make way! " Serena yelled at the men surrounding Murphy.

They quickly dispersed to let her through, what she saw was not pretty.

He had not been stabbed once but multiple times between his armor plating and the knife was still stuck in his back.

Davids, Murphy's partner was sitting on the ground with him, he'd managed to get the amour plates off the back and shoulder, he had grabbed a civilians sweatshirt to try and staunch the blood.

"Davids tell me quietly what have you done to help so far? " She asked the man quietly and calmly.

He hesitated, "I.. I .. have managed to staunch the blood flow but he's lost a lot of blood... I... I..don't dare take the knife out though."

"Good work, keep the pressure on." She reassured him and turned to one of the other men.

"Someone radio back to central comms we need a hellcat to lift him back to medical, I want that knife X-rayed before removal. I want you to come back to me with an ETA on that hellcat. "

One of the men nodded and relayed the info to comms, she knelt down beside Davids , Murphy had lost a lot of blood the amount on the ground was enough to send most men reaching for a bin to throw up in.

He was breathing but it was ragged and laboured, and his skin was loosing colour and quickly.

"Roll him onto his side I'm going to see if I can get his attention see if he's responsive, if he yells don't panic him remain calm." She spoke to Davids softly and kindly, he nodded in understatement.

Serena reached to his collarbone and ran her knuckles hard over it back and forth trying to inflict pain.

He groaned, it was a response but it means hes alive for now.

"ETA on hellcat five minutes mam."

The soldier who called comms said to her.

" Do we have a crew member with a med kit? " she asked.

"Here,"one of the soldiers handed her the kit.

"I want to stabilise the knife before he's moved into that hellcat." She said to Davids and began by opening the bag and found a few rolls of bandages and put then either side of the knife.

"Right Davids I need you to keep him stable while I wrap a bandage around his chest to keep the knife in place and to try staunch the wounds."

She grabbed some packing pads.

"Put these under your hands Davids."

He did as he was told, " good your doing well. "

She slowly began taking a bandage around him giving the bandage a few twists to make it tighter and to give more pressure on the wounds slowly allowing Davids to remove his hands.

"Luietenant the hell cat has arrived! " one of the soilders said.

The doctor came over with a med kit, asked Serena what happened and began a quick inspection and organized for Murphy to be loaded into the hellcat.

Serena breathed out heavily, everything had been tidied up.

The man who had stabbed Murphy was collected by a prison vehicle and taken away, he would be processed and used in the Dark Eco Warrior project.

The whole time this was going on Errol had stood back from the scene and had watched it unfold.

He was impressed with the quick and efficient way she had handled the scene. She did not once loose her cool and kept the men calm and under control, a true show of what a commander was capable of.

He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did a good thing out there today and may have just saved Murphy's life, it's getting late patrols almost over let's head back. Drinks on me afterwards. "

They both walked back to the palace in silence but in pleasant company.


	6. The Boy who Fell Out Of Time

**A/N:**

**This chapter has a bit of graphic content, it is my favourite one so far it took some time to get the start and is slow, but it gets exciting, I couldn't stop writing much to my partner's dismay.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Happy reading,**

**Love wastelander543. Xxx**

After reaching the palace, debriefing and getting home, Serena washed the day away.

Put on her make up to hide the darkening bruise on her cheek, black jeans, black boots, tank and leather jacket.

She cleaned the mess her muse had made and made a mental note to purchase new cushions.

She couldn't turn down Erol's offer of a drink and walked to the cheeky minx in a daze trying to get her head around the events of what had happened, she had never heard of the city people lashing out at the guard normally they were left to it.

She could not get the blood soaked images out of her mind. It had been so long since she had been on the ground she felt like she was losing her touch.

She walked into the bar with ease and headed straight for the counter.

"Serena, there you are." A voice said to her, she turned to see Ashelin.

"Ashelin, I wasn't expecting to see you here. " She hugged her and Ashelin held her at arm's length.

"Well when you have to train recruits all day you would need a drink too, nice shiner I hope that wasn't Erol who gave you that. " She looked at Serena's face.

" Crap you can still see it? Ugh I tried so hard to cover it, and you can put the thanks on your farther for that one. " She grumbled.

"Oh, well drink on me then." She nodded to the bar tender and he began to make the drinks.

"How have things been between you two anyway? " Ashelin asked.

"Good, well maybe more than good. "

Ashelin laughed, " you don't have to tell me any more, in fact I'm sure I don't want to know. Anyway speak of the devil." She pointed behind her and Erol walked in the bar, bee lined for her.

Serena's mood lightened a bit and she couldn't help but smile.

He came over and gave her a hug from behind and a kiss on top of the head.

"Look at the two of you!" She shouted with glee clapping her hands and squealing like a school girl. "Serena I don't think I've seen a bigger smile on your face, it looks good on you" Ashelin stood looking amazed at them.

"Thanks Ash." She whispered embarrassed.

The three grabbed a booth and began chatting and drinking away as time passed a couple of men from different troops joined in and things started to get rowdy.

" I tell you what ladies and gentleman, your a great group of people." Erol spoke and then took a drag on his cigarette. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for The Baron and this war, let's have a few more to him and the guard. "

The whole table cheered and drank their drinks.

"Serena, your very quiet over there" Ashelin commented.

"It's been a rough day and I am just about ready for bed, plus I think I've had one too many." She slurred slightly and pinched the cigarette out of Erol's hand and took a drag on it.

" Where are your manners Acheron? " Erol asked.

"Bite me," she glared at him and took another drag on his cigarette smirking at him and daring him.

" What did you say? " He glared back at her, the table went silent as the men and the woman at the table did not know where to look or what to say out of fear.

"You heard me, bite me! " She blew the smoke in his face, the tension at the table grew, you could almost cut it with a knife.

Erol stared at her with a hatred in his eye and then began laughing, took the cigarette off her took a drag and blew out the smoke and leaned over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and his mouth by her ear.

"Well maybe later I will. " He said loud enough for the whole table to hear and chomped his teeth like a dog.

The table began jeering and a loud round of woof whistles entailed.

Her mouth dropped open and she burst out laughing with the table.

After much jeering and laughing Serena excused herself to the bathroom and put both hands on each side of the sink, looked in the mirror Ashelin was definitely right about the shiner.

The door swung open and Ashelin walked in.

"Well it is definitely fair to say that man has a thing for you. " She pointed and giggled.

"I need you to set up a meeting with Torn in two nights time." Serena said seriously ignoring her comment.

"Sure I can organize that." Ashelin replied changing her tone to a more serious one and leaned against the other sink.

"Good from what I've heard today things are beginning to heat up with this dark warrior program and I don't like where it is headed.

Onin's prediction is meant to happen tomorrow and I don't know what to expect but my gut feeling is it's not going to be good."

" I'll get the message out to Torn don't panic. "

She touched her friend's shoulder and then hugged her.

"Be strong Seri your a brave woman to be where you are and to be asked to do what your doing to get the info we need for the underground, and no one blames you we all have to live somehow and no one blames you if you fall in love on the way. " With that Ashelin walked out of the bathroom.

Serena went back to the booth and to the dismay of the men she told them she was off home.

Erol stood up from the booth, " I'll walk you home."

He put his arm around her and walked her out of the door, followed by hoots of "go get em Errol" and wolf whistles.

Serena laughed at this and walked with Erol to her home.

She couldn't help but like this man he treated her with respect and kindness completely the opposite of what everyone had told her he was like.

Maybe looks could be deceptive and he was a genuine person.

Walking up the steps to the house Serena grabbed his hand, pushed the keycode to the door and dragged him in behind her.

She didn't know if the alcohol was making her brave or not she bit her lip as she leaned against the wall and looked up into amber eyes.

" I thought I'd test you and see if you did bite. "

Erol raised his eyebrows at her "is that so?"

"Yes" she said her breath hitching in her throat.

He couldn't wait, he'd watched her all day and all night, how her smile reached her eyes and the way she laughed, and now here she was dragging him into her house, asking him to test his theory.

He couldn't say no, not to her, he pulled her towards him, she gasped in surprise and his lips easily found hers and melted against them as he pushed her to the wall.

He would not let anything interrupt them this time, he wanted nothing more than to make her fully his.

He kissed along her jaw and to her neck biting her, she gasped.

" I told you I bite, " and did it again.

He picked her up much to Serena's excitement and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck he pushed into her and she moaned.

"Bedroom?" He panted between kisses his hands enjoying holding her.

She pointed not wanting to break contact with his mouth.

He carried her down the hall and into her room.

He closed the door with his foot and put her on the bed.

"Now what do we do with a naughty, beautiful woman?" As he removed his shirt and climbed over top of her on the bed.

She giggled and stared into his amber coloured eyes.

What better way to forget a dreadful day then loosing myself with him she thought.

"What ever you want to." She dared him as she wet her lips with her tongue.

That was all the answer he needed to claim her fully as his.

Serena slept well that night nestled in Erol's arms she dreamt.

A person of white light came to her.

"Serena Acheron of the great house of Acheron. Your name and bloodline has been tainted by evil and darkness."

It spoke in a deep voice.

"You may yet have the chance to prove to the precursors that the house has changed. We sense the light in you and you are one of few who can help us save the world.

A boy will fall out of time on the day of the full moon, in a streak of purple and blue. The day star will appear signalling the end of our world.

Guide the boy from the darkness lighten the load, only you can truly help him, otherwise he will be the downfall of not only the city but of the world, take this ring it belonged to your family and let us hope it will give you warmth and light, when there is only cold and dark."

Serena awoke abruptly not believing what she had just been told in her dream.

Erol stirred next to her and held her closer to his chest.

She settled against him relaxing knowing it was only a dream, even though it seemed so real.

She opened her hand and to her horror there was the precursor ring with the symbol of the house of Acheron and a small light eco crystal.

She stared at it and put it under her pillow not even fathoming how she obtained it, not wanting to know if it was true or not.

The precusors were strange beings, they had left their mark all over the world but no one had ever seen one in their life.

She sighed looked at the clock three am it wouldn't be long until she had to be up for patrols with Erol.

Today is the day the boy falls from the sky, out of time, today is the day that will change the way this war ends.

She relaxed again and fell into a fitful sleep.

The alarm went off and Serena was awoken with a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on you, time to get up." Erol told her, she promptly rolled over.

"No make me."

He slapped her on the arse, "hey!" She squealed and he walked into the en-suite in all his glory for her to see.

"Although I do like my morning view," she laughed and got up to join him.

After a shower Serena went down the hall and began getting stuff out of the cupboards and fridge in her small kitchen for breakfast.

Erol followed down the hall when a blur of gold latched onto his leg.

"What in the precusors?" Erol shouted.

Serena exited the kitchen to the hall to see Sasha had attached herself to Erol's leg.

Serena laughed and called the muse over.

Sasha purred and weaved through Serena's legs.

"I'm sorry she is a bit funny with people she hasn't met before."

"I'll remember that next time." He grumbled.

Today was the day, the boy fell out of time, Serena again was in reds portrayed as Lieutenant Reynolds, she walked with Erol, Davids and Marks across one of the walkway paths in the industrial sector, the afternoon was quiet as it always was.

Erol had been snapping at the men and her all day, she thought after their night last night things would be, calmer, he would be kinder to her.

Something had Erol on edge.

She took note of the sky and watched as it began to grow dark and clouds swirled.

"Commander Erol, I don't know if I like what I'm seeing." She said to him and pointed to the sky.

" It means we are exactly where we need to be, get yourselves ready." He snapped.

Serena gripped her gun tighter the air felt static and electrified, her arm hairs stood on end as she watched nervously as the sky grew purple.

With an almighty bang a streak of blue and purple flew out of the sky and landed not twenty meters from them.

To Serrna's amazement there sat a young boy in a blue tunic, not seen in this age, had landed, with what appeared to be a fuzzy orange rat.

The boy looked around confused and dazed rubbing his head.

Erol motioned with his free hand for the three to follow on behind with pistol raised.

The orange rat was complaining profusely about precursor crap.

Erol walked to the boy a smile on his face.

" There he is move in." Davids said. "Step away from the animal."

The rat ran between their legs.

"Forget the rat!" Erol snapped.

" The Baron wants him." His tone change to one of success and almost gloated. " We have been waiting for you." The patrol surrounded him giving him no means of escape.

Marks then knocked the boy out cold with the butt of his rifle.

"Good work men, Reynolds radio back to comms we have The Baron's prize."

Erol demanded, she did as she was told whilst the two patrolman carried the now unconscious boy to a hellcat prison transporter to take him back to the prison.

"Did he really need to do that?" Serena asked Erol.

"This boy could be the down fall of our beloved City, I will not be known as the Commander who let this city fall!" He snapped and walked off after his men.

Serena waited a moment and followed a couple of meters behind not wanting to get in the way taken a back by Erol's mannerism towards her.

The boy was taken to the palace prisons, his blue eyes filled with fear.

Serena felt for him as he was thrown into the tiny cell.

The two patrolman walked away congratulating Commander Erol as they went to continue onto their patrols.

Serena went to leave with them she was suddenly pinned to the wall by Erol' gloved hand a pistol pointed to her shoulder.

"Not so fast Acheron!" Erol snapped.

" I want you to guard the boy until The Baron arrives." As he got in her face.

She took off her helmet so she could look him dead in the eye.

"What the hell is your problem today? You got what you needed now back off." She demanded to him and pushed him back out of her space, he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the cell door. He squeezed her throat so she could only just breath.

"I know I got what I wanted and if you behave you will too." He said in her ear at a whisper, kissed her and laughed.

He let her go and she breathed in air heavily into her lungs.

"Whatever Erol this better be worth it!" She yelled at him as he walked out of the room.

Serena waited what felt like an age for the Commander and The Baron to arrive.

She tried talking to the young man in the cell but he wouldn't talk, she was beginning to wonder if he was just scared shitless or was a mute.

The door to the level opened and in walked The Baron and Erol.

"Acheron, good to see you." The Baron said. " I see that backhander worked a charm and kept you in line." He chuckled before she had a chance to voice her opinion, she bit her tongue.

"Open the cell and take the boy to the third floor I want the experiments to start today!" He snapped.

Serena did as he asked she swiped her security pass and the door to the cell opened.

She went in with the handcuffs and a zap stick to subdue him if the boy lashed out.

The boy huddled in the corner on the metal bed his eyes wide and scared.

She stopped and bent down quietly next to him she reached out to him yet he backed away from her touch.

She whispered to him "come quietly and easily and it will be less stress for me and you." She smiled.

The boy didn't respond but seemed to know what she meant and stared at her and hesitantly put both his arms out for her to put the handcuffs on.

She clasped them up and helped him to his feet and walked him out in front of her.

"Good, now take him to level three." The Baron demanded.

She walked him to the elevator and pushed the button to take them up.

When they got to the science lab Serena stared in shock at the big metal chair and the machine above it.

The boy turned to run back into the elevator but Serena grabbed his shoulder and shook her head and pushed him forward.

A tall slender woman with blonde hair and glasses wearing a white lab coat walked out of the adjacent office to the elevator.

"Ahh Commander Acheron, why are you wearing reds and not yellows? Any way I see you have the specimen for me." The woman spoke.

"Dr Sullivan." She nodded.

"Yes I have the boy, I don't think he speaks though." She told her.

The boy was shaking he was so scared and his eyes screamed of terror.

She touched his shoulder and he calmed a little bit.

"Put him in one of the holding cells I need to adjust a few things on the machine before I begin, I'd imagine The Baron and Commander Erol would want to see this first eco session as well."

Serena nodded and walked the boy into the holding cell, the boy's eyes pleaded with her for mercy.

Serena looked away as she shut the door and whispered, "I'm sorry." and walked from the door.

"That machine is something to behold." Serena commented as she walked back to the metal chair.

"It should be I designed it myself. The machine can inject high doses of concentrated eco into a specimen. The metal chair holds the specimen down during the eco cycle, the needles inject it directly into the chest to ensure maximum absorption rates." she said proudly of herself.

" I really don"t like the idea of this."

"Well you only have your ancestors to thank for this Acheron.

"Gol and Maia were the pioneers of dark eco, I have been studying their work for years, I approached The Baron twelve months ago with the help of Commander Erol to get the project under way. He's a dreamy one that Erol." The doctor sighed.

Something snapped in Serena.

She walked up to her quickly and pointed a finger at her.

"You stay the hell away from him!"

She said angrily.

"Why he's fair game isn't he?" She said as she folded her arms.

The doors to the elevator opened and The Baron and Commander Erol walked in.

"We will finish this conversation later!" Serena hissed at her taking an instant disliking to Doctor Sullivan.

"Ah, here we are and it begins today the new revolution in soldiers." The Baron gloated.

"Doctor Sullivan have the final adjustments been made?"

"Of course Baron Praxis." She replied head held low not making eye contact.

"See Acheron, you could learn a few things about respect from this one." The Baron said to her in spite and laughed.

" Let's get this thing under way." The Baron went and sat in the observing room and Commander Erol followed.

Serena went to the holding cell and asked the boy to step out, he did as he was told.

Serena grabbed the back of his tunic by his shoulder and walked him forward.

He tried to stop but Serena kept pushing him forward.

"On the chair " she told him.

He clambered up and lay down she clamped the metal leg holds shut and undid his handcuffs and forced his arms into the restrains next to his sides.

The boy looked into her face again his blue eyes filled with terror and a single tear fell down his face.

Serena quickly wiped it away for him.

"Be strong," she whispered. " May the precursors have mercy on you."

She walked away to the observation room and stood behind Erol and Praxis.

The boy struggled at first to try and get out of his restraints but found they wouldn't budge, Erol laughed at his efforts.

Doctor Sullivan busied herself at the control panel for the machine, she flicked switches and pushed many different coloured buttons.

She then went to the boy with a needle, she jabbed it roughly into the boys arm and drew blood into vials, then went back to the panel and inserted a vial into it.

A screen confirmed the amount of dark eco to inject and began.

The machine lowered itself to be level with the chair the needles drew closer to the boy. The main one inserted itself into the right side of his chest, the boy didn't let out a single sound.

The machines began to whirr and rotate, green smoke began to pour out of the vents around the room.

_Must be a bi-product of the machine_. Serena thought to herself.

She turned to walk away she couldn't watch anymore.

In a flash The Baron grabbed Serena's arm and locked it behind her back painfully.

"You will watch this!" He hissed in her ear as he grabbed her french plait his hand twisted painfully in her hair and held her head in place.

Doctor Sullivan pushed a button and an automated woman's voice began.

"Specimen one, test one, initiating dark eco cycle."

The whirr of the machine grew louder and faster and a surge of dark eco traveled down the needle directly into the boy.

His back arched and he screamed a blood curdling scream.

Serena tried to look away but The Baron's grasp on her hair and arm were firm.

A tear fell from her eye as she watched the boy in agony, Serena was used to seeing some nasty stuff in her years but nothing as evil as this.

They stopped after two minutes and the cycle finished.

"Dark eco injection cycle complete, vitals normal and unchanged." The automated woman's voice stated.

The Baron laughed and pushed Serena to the ground.

He walked out the room and began conversing with Doctor Sullivan.

Serena got to her knee, Erol went to help her up, she swatted his hand away.

" I can do it myself!" She spat venomously at him and glared at him as she stood up.

"Serena, I am sorry about earlier. Let me make it up to you." He said softly and kindly.

"Why don't you tell that to Doctor Sullivan!" She turned to him with a mixture of sadness and anger on her face.

She went to walk away but Erol grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, she struggled to get out but he wouldn't let her.

She gave up struggling and began to cry into Erol's shoulder.

"Shhh now, I am truly sorry it will be okay." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing has ever happened between me and Sullivan."

He tipped her chin up and stared into her silver eyes.

She sniffed " I have seen a lot in my days of the guard. I have seen men loose their lives to metal heads, I have amputated limbs. But nothing as horrible as what I witnessed in that room today." She untangled herself from him and walked into the lab.

Walking to the boy she undid his restraints and helped him back to the cell.

She walked in with him and helped him to lay on the metal bed.

She handed him the scruffy woolen blanket and covered him as he shook with cold.

"I am so sorry, we all have to live somehow, others rougher than some." She touched his shoulder and left straight past the people, out of the room to the Commander's barracks.


End file.
